Magic room with magic
by Sophie O'shi
Summary: One of the marauders' escapades ended with interesting consequences...


**Author's note: **how one of the marauders' escapade ended...pretty funny, promise

**Disclaimer: **i don't own J.K.Rowling's characters, duh.

- Ooooh… - groaned James as he and Sirius made their way to the Great Hall, - I told you we shouldn't have tried it, but nooooo, you insisted and now look at us!

And James knew what he was saying: the boys looked… well… crappy. Black shadows, sleepy eyes and an impression as though their insides were ripped out and put back together – was all you could tell by looking at them.

They finally reached their seats at the Gryffindor table when something out of the ordinary happened:

- I can't eat – mumbled Sirius.

Gwendolyn, their fellow, looked up from her plate:

- You can't what?! – she exclaimed.

- You heard me… I can't even look at the food.

The girl was shocked. Sirius was always the one who spent most of his time stuffing his stomach with food and complaining that there was little of everything and the house elves ought to cook more. Loosing no more time, with a horrified expression on her face, she grabbed her bag and was out of the Great Hall to join Lily Evans, her best friend by the way, in class of Ancient Runes and tell her about "Sirius' weird behavior".

- Look what you've done,- said James.- Your conspiracy sucks and now everyone will know that something is up.

- Like they don't already.

And the most handsome seventh-year was right: Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even _Slytherins_ (who hated that the Maradeurs were the most popular group at school) were pointing at their direction and whispering. The Maradeurs were indeed the most popular group Hogwarts had ever seen. There was James Potter, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, hot and tall, whose only problem was his obsession with Lily Evans who never wanted to go out with him; then Sirius Black, hot, rich and smart; Remus Lupin, a nice and quiet guy with his mysterious eyes and Peter Pettigrew, who wasn't gifted but dragged along with the rest. Anyway, the thing is, last night James called the other three on the fourth floor behind a statue of Clover the Smart to show a new secret chamber he'd found. Needless to say that there was more than a chamber, it was a chamber full of _magic grass_ and not just grass, but the "famous Grass of Godric Gryffindor". According to some wizards, Gryffindor was known for his odd behavior at times and many believed that his famous chamber where he "got that magic grass from" was still somewhere in the castle. The guys wasted no time and… got high.

- You see, we're lucky we don't have the first period, but Moony and Wormtail should have come down. Now everyone is staring at us and I hear some words running through my mind but they don't make any sense!! Like "my humps, my humps, my humps"! What the hell?! – Potter shook his head as if trying to get rid of the buzzing but had no luck.

- Stop it! I heard those words too… I think… I think it was Will… yeah it was him… He told us when we returned that he'd made up a new song… something like that.

Sirius could hardly remember anything from last night, to be honest, but didn't want to admit it.

With that he and James dropped their heads on the table and started snoring.

- I swear Lily, they are even weirder than ever!

Lily and Gwendolyn were sitting in Transfiguration. There were still five minutes before the bell and Lily has already noticed and James hadn't asked her out once and was a little disappointed at it. But after what her best friend told her, Lily was sure that the night before the Maradeurs had gone on another escapade and were a bit tired … to say the least. However, it didn't explain why James kept mumbling under his breath something like "_They say they love my ass in  
Seven Jeans, True Religion… They say they love my ass in Seven Jeans, True Religion"  
_He was sitting right behind her and even Sirius, who looked as bad, didn't seem to notice his constant mumbling.

- Alright class. Today we're going to practice the transfiguration spell I told you about yesterday- said McGonagall and everyone took out their wands started transforming their quills into pots.

Everyone, except Sirius, who was simply staring at his quill and pretending like he was going to turn it into a pot with the power of his mind and James, who suddenly exclaimed:

- What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?!

The Gryffindors' heads turned to look at him.

- Mr.Potter, - said Mcgonagall and oddly looked at him.- I hope you've heard the instructions and…

- We can keep on dating…. I keep on demonstrating…- kept saying James.

- Mr. Potter! We are certainly more interested in seeing you demonstrate your abilities in transfiguration! – Mcgonagall cried, apparently loosing her temper.

- …Spending all your money on me and spend your time on me… - couldn't help young Potter.

By that time the class was roaring with laughter. Never before had anyone interrupted transfirugation in such a hilarious way (to be honest, students were afraid that professor'd turn them into toads and won't take a spell off in a month or two… such were the rumors). Nevertheless, Minerva didn't find James' performance amusing.

- If you want me to spend my time on you, then fine!! – she screamed. – Detention! Every day you will come to my office and help me grade first years' essays!!!!!!

- ..I'll make you scream…make you scream ….make you scream!!!

With that, Potter ran out of the classroom and ran all the way up to the quidditch field where he spent all day…singing. He wasn't left alone, however. When the rumor flew around the castle, the whole school gathered at the pitch to see Potter being mad… madder than usual. And the rest of the Marauders joined the stands too, because they had to support their leader, didn't they?


End file.
